Brave Coward
by ChuckBasstardDefender
Summary: AU, C/B. one-shot. Chuck's reaction at some very important news from Blair.


Hi!

I know I suck Cuz i haven't uploaded Season 3 or Love story! Im sorry! I'm in a new school and its eating up all my time. But i promise to write 2 chapters by the end of this week!

So, this one shot wasn't exactly for fan fiction. I'm at the school's newspaper and i was asked to write a short story, so i did and it was greatly influenced by GG, so i decided to make a few twitches and made it a little AU.

Its Chair, as always, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own GG or anythign involving their characters (*sob* why??????!!!!! i would make everything Chair centered and a sex scene would be guaranteed on every episode) But i do own the storyline! :P

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Brave Coward. **

He lit up his 5th cigarette in 35 minutes; putting it between his thin lips, lighting it up with his beat up lighter and inhaling as the smoke filled his lungs in a deliciously slow pace. He had 'quit' smoking days ago, but he didn't really care about anything at that moment. To hell with cancer, he was already dying; every second of ever rotten day, he was getting closer to death. He never understood why people were so afraid of cancer. Death was coming, whether they liked it or not. So why live your life in precaution and fear of dying if it was going to happen anyways? Why not just live like a maniac and do whatever you like, ignoring the consequences it might bring?

But he wasn't very focused on death at that moment, he was really just trying to kill the time. Thinking about random stuff and sucking up cigarettes as if they were his oxygen.

_Dear Condom Factory_, he began typing in his 25 year old typing machine, which had been a gift from his brother, Eric.

He pondered the greeting for a few seconds and decided that he could not begin the letter like that.

_To whom is interested in my complaint, _he began again, this time more confidently, but stopping as he realized that he didn't know what else to say.

Taking a deep breath and putting out his cigarette in frustration, he began tapping his fingertips over the fine oak of his desk, trying to figure out what to write next.

_I happen to be a very valuable costumer of your products, and I am very displeased on the quality of them, _with a smile, he fixed the page and began typing again. _When I buy your product I feel secure about what I do with them, I feel at ease, knowing that your product will, in fact work. _yeah, right. _So I'm writing this letter, to whomever is interested, to let you know that I won't be buying your product ever again. Ok? EVER! _He knew the letter was a little passive-aggressive for his liking, and he also kind of sounded like a 5 year old with issues.

He wanted to continue, but then _she_ popped into his head. He loved her so much and for so long. When they got married he was glad that she got to be everything he expected in a wife and more, and he fell even father in love with her. If it was even possible.

Everything about her fascinated him; her chestnut wavy hair and the way it cascaded down her back, the innocence behind her devilish grin every time she wanted something from him, the way she hummed when she was in the shower… He shook himself out of his daze and decided he would not think of her. She did it on purpose and now she had to pay for her actions. He had to convince himself that he was, in fact, doing the right thing by ignoring her and by writing that ridiculous letter to the condom factory.

When he was about to resume writing his letter, the door opened slowly and the sight of his wife came into display. It was ridiculous really, how such an angel could love a guy like him.

He was so messed up. As a teenager he was the 'bad-boy' cliché, doing drugs and partying, forgetting about life and the future. Just a kid having fun, living off his parent's money. And then there was her. An honor roll student, homecoming and prom queen, cheerleader who was, of course, dating the captain of the football team. She was perfection to him, then and now. He would always imagine telling her he loved her since the first time he saw her in kinder garden. But how could he? He Didn't belong in her world, as she didn't belong in his. He watched her. Always. From a distance, like a predator watching his prey. He knew she was aware of him. She always like to put on a show. Always swinging her hips a little more as she walked past him, twirling a strand of hair in her hands, smiling seductively in his direction just before anyone of her stuck up group noticed. He was completely and entirely obsessed with her.

Nate (the captain) and her broke up right after graduation, giving him a chance to approach her. But he never did. He was a coward. He always had been, and it would never change.

It wasn't after so many years and bad relationships that they found each other and fell madly in love, even though they already were.

"I'm pregnant, Chuck." her eyes were begging for understanding as she approached her devoted husband. "I don't care if you're scared, or if you're a coward!" he flinched at her sudden angry tone, but when she kneeled in front of him and took his face in her dainty hands, kissing his lips softly and resting her forehead against his, he melted into her embrace. "I love you. But I'm not getting an abortion just because you're not ready to be a dad. No one is. I'm scared out of my mind, but I'm still in love with my baby. And I know you love him, too."

And the he decided it didn't matter anymore: the fact that he was a coward and that he was, mere minutes ago, in the middle of a nervous breakdown, writing a letter to the condom factory (which he wasn't even sure was called that way) didn't matter anymore. He was in her arms and she was pregnant with his child.

A smile graced his young, handsome features. "You mean _her, Waldorf."_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Review and i'll write sooner!! :)_


End file.
